Melt the Ice
by OrigamiRam
Summary: Au and OOC. Gray, Natsu yaoi fanfic. Gray Fullbuster just moved to Magnolia with his foster family to start over. The memories of his past still haunt him, but can a certain pink haired teen help him melt the ice around his heart? Or will someone else steal Natsu's heart? In-progress.
1. Chapter 1

My first story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and it's characters. I do own the plot of this story, though! This will have yaoi, so as most authors say, don't like, don't read! This story is OOC and AU.

Natsu didn't mind the rain. But he did mind the hail. Unfortunately for him, it was hailing. The pink-haired teenager ran quickly through the streets of Magnolia. This wasn't a good day for him. Earlier, he had received detention and tripped over a banana in front of his classmates. Now, he was running through the hail with nothing to shelter him but his arms above his head. He cried out in frustration. He had been running for what seemed like hours, and his vision was beginning to get blurry. The pinkette's hair was soaked, and it clung to his head. When it seemed like there was no hope in getting back to the apartment complex he lived in with his dad, the hail seemed to stop. Natsu looked up and saw a raven-haired teenager who looked at him with concern. He was holding an umbrella over the two of them. He looked like he was the same age as Natsu. Natsu couldn't help but look at the boy's flawless white skin. Natsu realized he was laying on his side on the cold, hard sidewalk. Suddenly self-conscious, he sat up and combed a hand through his wet hair.

"Are you okay?" The teenager asked him. His voice was smooth and laced with concern.

"Y-yeah..." Natsu managed to choke out.

The boy grabbed Natsu's hand and helped him up. "Do you live around here?" Natsu nodded in response. "Yeah, I live in the apartments on Snapdragon street..." The other boy nodded.

"I live there too. Come on, it's only a few blocks away. I'll walk you there." The raven haired teen offered.

"I don't need any help!" Natsu said, suddenly feeling better.

"Don't be stupid. I found you here, looking like you were dead. At least walk with me there." His voice was flat and cold.

Natsu sighed, deciding not to anger the boy. "Alright." The two walked in silence.

When they arrived, Natsu started to run away from the other teen. "Wait!" the boy yelled.

Natsu turned around. "Huh? What do you want?" He asked casually.

"Um... What's you're name?" Did Natsu sense a hint of embarrassment?

"Natsu Dragneel. And you?" He replied.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Maybe we'll see each other around?"

Natsu nodded. "I'm sure we will." Gray smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"I just moved here so I don't know anyone. But I'm glad I met you. Maybe we could be... friends?" Natsu smiled back.

"I'm sure I'll see you around!" With that, Natsu dashed up the stairs, with thoughts of Gray in his mind.

This story is nowhere near done! I just wanted to hurry and get a chapter up and get it started. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I promise It'll get better! You can also reply as a guest! Give me SOME kind of Feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry I took forever to upload, but I was on vacation, so I'm back now! I made this chapter longer, so please enjoy! Oh, also, I'm going to add some of my personal favorite Fairy Tail characters in this fic. If there's anyone you would like to be in also, don't hesitate to ask!

"Please, Lucy?"

"No."

"Come on, I really need it!"

"You say that every time you forget to do your homework."

"I do not!"

Lucy had her arms crossed and shot her friend an irritated glare. The blonde huffed and flipped some hair out of her face. Natsu groaned. "Lucy! I need it!"

"Forget it! Last time we got caught by Mr. Conbolt, and I lost all my credit!" Natsu groaned loudly again. Great. Yesterday, his dad was upset that he came home late, and then he had to take a hot shower to warm up after the hailstorm. After he had eaten a huge meal, Natsu fell asleep, blissfully unaware his 'homework was unfinished. The next morning, he woke up only to realize his mistake. He had to rush to school to beat the late bell, and now, right before class, he was begging his so-called friend for her homework so he could copy it. 'It's that damned teacher's fault for giving me detention yesterday.' Natsu thought. An arm found its way around Natsu's shoulders. "You know, Natsu, if you want to copy someone's homework, I'd be happy to help." Lucy and Natsu turned to look up at their blue-haired classmate. "Jellal, you won't help me with it unless I do something for you..." Natsu said softly. The blue- haired male only laughed. "Oh, Natsu, why do you always think that I want something from you? Can't I just do you a favor out of the goodness of my heart?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Please. You're only offering to help Natsu because you have a crush on him!" The bluenette shot an icy stare at her. Before he could try to object, another blue-haired boy who looked exactly like him came out from behind him. "Natsu, Siegraine doesn't need to help you with your homework, I can." Natsu took Siegraine's arm off his shoulder and stared at the twins. They may be jerks, but they were offering to help Natsu with his homework, so he decided to seize the opportunity. "Alright, but let's hurry up!"

Natsu couldn't stop trembling. Mr. Conbolt started to check for homework, and he hadn't finished because stupid Siegraine and Jellal were arguing about who would help him the whole time. He shot a glare to the them, and they smiled sheepishly back. Then, right before the teacher was going to check his homework- "Is this the right classroom?" A raven haired boy burst into the class, and all eyes turned to stare at the gorgeous new student. Macao (Mr. Conbolt) Smiled. "Ah, I take it you're our new student, Gray Fullbuster, right?" Gray nodded. "Well, why don't you sit down next to Natsu over there. He's the one with pink hair." Gray and Natsu stared at each other for a moment. "Hey, it's you!" They said in unison. Macao nodded. "You two know each other? That'll work just fine." Gray sat down next to Natsu. "Nice to see you again, Natsu." Natsu smiled. "Yup." Macao turned his attention back to Natsu.

"Okay, Mr. Dragneel, how about showing me your homework now?" Siegraine suddenly spoke up. "Mr. Conbolt, it wouldn't be right if we corrected our homework without Gray."

"That's right!" Jellal continued. "You should just check it tomorrow." Macao looked at them suspiciously then shrugged.

"Alright. All you fools that forgot to do your homework get another chance." Natsu sighed in relief. Jellal and Siegraine smiled at him.

Gray faced Natsu. "So I guess you didn't do your homework?"

"Nope."

"You don't seem embarrassed."

"Why would I be?"

Gray shrugged. "I don't know, my parents told me..." A dark look crossed his face. "N-never mind."

"What did they say?"

"Nothing. Stop asking."

"Did you forget?"

"No. Stop asking." Gray had a hint of panic in his voice.

"Aww, come on! JUst tell me."

"Please... stop asking..." Gray was on the verge of tears.

"Are you embarrassed-"

"I SAID STOP ASKING! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Gray yelled. Everyone turned to stare at him. He blushed fiercely, then ran out of the classroom.

-End Chapter 2

It seems confusing, but it will make sense! Promise! Siegraine and Jellal have crushes on Natsu, but it is one-sided. Please Review!


End file.
